


Accidental Brush

by Ghostietea



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, They're dumb your honor, Touch-Starved, Travel, Yuki is gay but he doesn't know that, post breakup roadtrip (via bus), postcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostietea/pseuds/Ghostietea
Summary: Yuki could feel Kakeru's fingers brush against his, warm and soft, a small touch of human contact. It was odd, really, why did something so small transfix him?
Relationships: Manabe Kakeru/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Accidental Brush

Summer break, sophomore year of college, girlfriend: dumped him two months back, still on friendly terms.

This was not the way Yuki expected things to go. He  _ certainly  _ didn't expect to be running on -24 hours of sleep at a tiny bus stop in Kyoto with his bestfriend/ex's brother/general menace, Kakeru Manabe.

It was a stupid idea, really, going on a wild "bros' roadtrip" across Japan, especially considering that neither of them could drive, yet here Yuki was. And he did not agree to go along, as Kakeru had so artfully stated, to "bemoan in manly company their mutual loss of girlfriend." He still wasn't sure what it was, just that it wasn't  _ that _ . Impulse, curiosity, rebellion, passivity in the face of an unstoppable force?

Yuki scratched his neck under the collar of his polo shirt, squinting blearily at where the bus was  _ finally _ coming down the road.

"There she is! Our party bus!" crowed an obnoxious voice from beside him.

Yuki punched Kakeru in the shoulder. After all, there were other people at the stop, they had to remain civil. While Kakeru pouted and rubbed his shoulder, Yuki stood, stretching his cramped legs. He observed the passengers of the bus disembarking.

"Kakeru, pass me my bag."

Sticking out his tongue, Kakeru handed him his stuffed backpack. Yuki could feel Kakeru's fingers brush against his, warm and soft, a small touch of human contact. It was odd, really, why did something so small transfix him?

"Yo! Earth to Yun-yun, you're spacing out!"

With a snort, Yuki pulled his bag away. Kakeru got up too, slinging his tattered messenger bag, which, as they'd already learned,  _ did not _ have enough room for basic supplies in it, over his shoulder. The two walked through the crowd, trying to wade over to the bus door before it closed. It was funny, really. A couple years ago Yuki would have had to stay far away from crowds like this, but now it was just a mild inconvenience. Being human truly was a strange thing.

On the way up the bus stairs, Kakeru's hand kept trailing against Yuki's on the railing. Yuki hated that he thought anything of it.

Stowing their bags under the seat, the boys took their spot at the back of the bus. Yuki got the window seat. After thoroughly sinking into his chair, Kakeru familiarly threw his arm over Yuki's shoulder.

Experience showed that Kakeru was an almost annoyingly casual person when it came to touch. Even when they first met and Yuki was wound so tight a single brush would make him snap like a rubber band, there Kakeru was, putting his sweaty little hands all over him. Yuki could never understand him, where he'd grown up familiar, non hostile contact was as rare as Kyo eating his precious home grown leeks without complaint. Hell, until he was 18 there were only 3 (well, 4. Maybe 5?) girls in the whole world that could hug him without him poofing into a rodent, yet another way the curse had isolated him. So when Kakeru came along it was like being dumped into a tub of water. He'd gotten used to it, easier around his touch, he told himself that it was completely normal to him now. And yet, sometimes, it wasn't, like a switch flipped off in his head and he was made hyper aware of every sensory detail. Weirdest part was, it wasn't like before. Yuki felt himself leaning into the contact instead of flinching away, feeling sad when it was gone.

He'd described the feeling to Tohru over the phone, and she'd waffled for a bit before saying that Yuki was probably touch starved. Yuki didn't disagree, but he didn't think that was entirely it either, especially seeing as he'd been touch starved since approximately age 0.

Shifting in his seat, Yuki shot a glance at Kakeru. He looked surprisingly awake, brown hair mussed and tapping a sentai theme song into the seat rest with his free hand, clothed in a day old band T-shirt, the  _ only _ shirt he'd brought. Yuki would have to bully him into buying a new one in the next town over.

Yuki sniffed "You stink."

"But I put on body spray!" whined Kakeru.

"Exactly, you smell like a middleschool locker room."

It looked like they were in for a long trip. Yuki snuggled in closer to Kakeru, noting his warmth and the feel of his solid form under his shirt. Face feeling warm, he looked out the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Twitter user @ PRINCEKYO with the prompts travel au+innocent physical contact. You can find me on Tumblr and Twitter @ ghostietea to chat and I appreciate all comments and kudos <3


End file.
